every time that I feel dead inside (you're there)
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Peter Hale é a criatura mais teimosa do planeta, Chris descobre. O plano inicial era apenas observar o garoto de longe (sua mãe sempre falava que se envolver demais acaba fazendo tudo mais... complicado), mas depois daquele encontro do corredor Peter parecia decido que Chris e ele deveriam virar amigos e Peter consegue ser bem insistente quando quer uma coisa.


_**Essa fic é um presente para as fofas do Shippers Br, no facebook. Principalmente para a Yumi e a Cláudia, que me incentivaram a escrever a fic. **_

_**Slash, não gosta não leia.**_

_**Peter HalexChris Argent (sim, vale a pena ler, caramba), Teen Wolf. Essa fanfic se passa antes dos acontecimentos do seriado (mais ou menos)**_

_**Teen Wolf e seus personagens pertencem a MTV e ao satan reencarnado que é Jeff Davis.**_

_**.x.**_

_every time that I feel dead inside (you're there)_

**_.x._**

_You own me_

_There's nothing you can do_

Chris tem dezessete anos quando ele conhece Peter Hale. Bem, ele tem dezessete quando conhece oficialmente Peter já impossível viver em Beacon Hills e não ter ideia de quem são os Hales, mesmo que seu pai não seja um caçador obcecado por eles. Gerard havia pedido para Chris ficar de olho no filho mais novo da família Hale desde o primeiro dia que ambos haviam começado ensino médio.

É quase difícil de acreditar que esse menino de ouro, estrela dos esportes e aluno nota A é um lobisomem. Peter (e nem sua família) não parece nada com a ideia grotesca e brutal que Gerard tem dos licantropos. Mas Chris sabe, depois de todos esses anos, que questionar o que o seu pai acha é certamente a ideia mais dolorosa do mundo. Ele esbarra em Peter no corredor, bem ao lado da estante de troféus e Chris solta um pequeno xingamento enquanto todo o seu material cai no chão (ele está com pressa, como é que ele vai explicar que está atrasado por causa de uma mordida de duende no seu tornozelo para a professora de calculo?). Peter sorri com a desculpa que o outro lhe dá e se abaixa para ajudá-lo a recolher os livros.

"Não tem problema" Peter diz, ainda sorrindo (o sorriso mais brilhante e gentil que Chris já viu na vida) e entrega o livro de matemática para o garoto. "Seu nome é Christopher não é? Já ti vi em algumas das minhas aulas."

"Chris" corrige rapidamente, só a sua mãe o chamava assim. "E eu vou fingir que eu não sei o seu" diz, apontando para a estante de troféus. Pelo o que Chris sabe ao menos cinco são de Peter.

Peter solta uma risada e de repente Chris nota como os olhos do outro garoto são de um azul brilhante estonteante. Seu coração acelera com o pensamento e Peter sorri ainda mais, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

'Merda, mas que merda' Chris pensa e ele sabe que já está completamente perdido.

**_.x._**

Peter Hale é a criatura mais teimosa do planeta, Chris descobre. O plano inicial era apenas observar o garoto de longe (sua mãe sempre falava que se envolver demais acaba fazendo tudo mais... complicado), mas depois daquele encontro do corredor Peter parecia decido que Chris e ele deveriam virar _amigos _e Peter consegue ser bem insistente quando quer uma coisa.

E foi apenas em questão de semanas que Chris começou a pensar que talvez essa ideia não seja de tão mal ao todo. O outro garoto era realmente divertido de se ter ao lado (mesmo que às vezes o sacarmos dele podia fazer menininhas saírem correndo chorando), os seus gostos musicais eram praticamente idênticos (_por favor, Christopher. Se você não gosta de Led Zeppelin você está fazendo isso errado) _e conversar com Peter era tão fácil como respirar.

O problema era que talvez Chris não fosse conseguir gostar de Peter_ apenas_ como amigo.

Às vezes, quando os dois decidem que cabular aula para fumar um cigarro, jogar conversa fora ou simplesmente para ficarem sentados nas arquibancadas era a melhor atividade do dia, Chris olha para o garoto ao seu lado, analisa o jeito que Peter segura o cigarro entre os dedos e pensa como gostaria de ter Peter mais próximo de si e como o sorriso dele é bonito ou como gostaria de só entrelaçar seus dedos entre os de Peter.

É nesses momentos que Chris sabe que ser só amigo de Peter não é o suficiente.

**_.x._**

Chris quase sente inveja de Peter quando conhece a família Hale. Ele sente inveja porque os Hales são provavelmente a família mais unida que ele já viu, todos muitos próximos e contando piadas e apenas sendo a família que ele sempre quis ter. Mas todos eles recebem Chris de braços abertos e o garoto certamente não perde o sorriso orgulhoso que Peter dá a irmã (Thalia, uma morena linda de olhos castanhos claros) quando ela quase esmaga Chris em um abraço de despedida.

Ele mente ao pai nesse dia, quando Gerard pergunta ao filho onde é que ele vai Chris apenas responde que vai dar uma "volta". Nunca passou pela sua cabeça sequer falar para o pai sobre sua amizade com Peter. Ele sabe muito bem que se Gerard descobrir ele vai arranjar um jeito de fazer Chris machucar Peter e sua família.

E só esse pensamento o faz querer vomitar.

**_.x._**

O primeiro beijo talvez não tenha sido uma surpresa. Eles estavam apenas jogando conversa fora, os dois sentados perto do muro da escola, lado a lado. Ou ao menos, o loiro estava conversando, já que Peter o olhava quase com fascinação, como se prestasse muita atenção a todas as palavras que saíam da boca do amigo. Chris, percebendo após alguns momentos que aquela conversa não estava sendo de mão dupla, vira a cabeça para encarar o moreno e se surpreende ao ver aqueles olhos azuis tão de perto.

Aconteceu rápido. Chris sentiu os lábios de Peter tocar os seus, e a língua do garoto se encostar à sua. Surpreendeu-se com a atitude do moreno, mas retribui o gesto, uma mão indo parar no joelho de Peter. Beijaram-se com calma, sentindo o gosto, explorando cada centímetro da boca do outro. Quando param de se beijar, o loiro encara os olhos azuis que estavam à sua frente, quase surpreso pelo que havia acabado de acontecer. Não sabia o que dizer.

"Peter?"

O sorriso que adorna o rosto do moreno é meio feroz, quase lupino e Chris não pode evitar sorrir também.

**.x.**

As coisas entre eles não mudam, não realmente. Agora, é claro, eles andam de mãos dadas e roubam beijos um do outro nos corredores da escola, mas eles continuam fazendo tudo o que eles faziam antes. Sim, eles eram namorados, mas ainda continuavam melhores amigos e era isso que importava, não?

Chris ás vezes se sentia mal por mentir aos pais em relação a Peter. Da mesma maneira que Gerard não podia descobrir que os dois garotos eram amigos, descobrir que eles eram namorados provavelmente faria todo o inferno cair nas costas de ambos.

Mas a culpa geralmente desaparecia no ar quando Chris e Peter estavam se agarrando no armário do zelador ou apenas sentados no sofá da Mansão Hale, assistindo algum seriado na televisão, com toda a família do moreno.

Ambos os garotos nunca haviam tocado no assunto de Chris ser um caçador e Peter um lobisomem. Desde o dia que se esbarraram no corredor, Peter parecia ter deixado claro que não se importava que Chris e sua família tivessem como negocio pessoal caçar sua espécie (afinal de contas, era impossível para um lobisomem não saber quem eram a família Argent e o que eles faziam).

E isso era algo que preocupava Chris. O fato de Peter não se importar com isso, fazia ele também não se importa se alguém em Beacon Hills os via. O loiro nunca se importou com rumores, mas todos falavam do mais novo casal (gay, o primeiro) da cidade. E tais rumores poderiam cair no ouvido de quem não deveria.

**.x.**

Aquela maldita placa da loja 24 horas é simplesmente irritante. Chris encara as luzes piscantes de maneira entediada, batucando os dedos no volante.

Alguém abre a porta do passageiro repentinamente, tirando Chris do seu devaneio.

"Para um caçador você está bem distraído, Christopher." Peter diz, sorrindo preguiçosamente ao loiro enquanto se acomoda no banco do carro, segurando duas garrafas de cerveja.

"Eu não posso beber, estou dirigindo" Chris pensa por um momento para Peter **não,**ele não pode colocar os pés no painel do carro, então deixa o namorado fazer exatamente isso. Gira a chave na ignição no mesmo momento em que Peter fecha a porta.

"Que bom menino". O moreno zomba, abrindo uma das garrafas.

Eles ficam em silêncio durante algum tempo, apenas a música que sai do rádio (que Peter ligou momentos depois de Chris sair do estacionamento e para a estrada principal, em direção a preserva) preenchendo o ar. O loiro viu pelo canto dos olhos o namorado se ajoelhar no banco, se inclinado o suficiente para que seu torso fique contra Chris.

Peter ignora o pequeno resmungo de indignação que escapa do namorado e beija a base de seu pescoço, sorrindo maliciosamente quando sente Chris arrepiar contra si.

"Para" Chris diz, dando uma cotovelada no namorado. "Eu vou bater"

"Então pare o carro" Peter responde, chupando com vontade a pele pálida do loiro logo em seguida.

Por um momento, pensou em negar. Nunca que tinha imaginado que a sua primeira vez com Peter seria em um carro, no carro do seu pai acima de tudo. É claro que nunca tinha imaginado nada romântico, não era uma garota e não era como se ele nunca tinha feito sexo antes. Conhecia o namorado e se dependesse dele a primeira vez dos dois podia acontecer em qualquer lugar (e há muito tempo atrás, como o mesmo já havia dito uma vez).

Mas... Para que negar algo que ambos queriam há muito tempo?

Chris, de algum jeito e com Peter ainda atacando seu pescoço, consegue chegar ao destino final dos dois, parando o carro em um lugar que ele sabia que o veiculo ficaria escondidos pelas árvores.

Peter não perde tempo e se senta no colo do namorado, sorrindo maliciosamente antes de tomar os lábios do moreno com sofreguidão, quase violento, mordendo e sugando com propriedade, como se ele estivesse com fome. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo. A língua de Peter invadia a boca do loiro despudoradamente e as mãos finalmente exploravam o corpo perfeito (e ainda coberto, infelizmente) que sabia que Chris tinha. Largaram-se apenas porque o ar se fazia necessário.

"Não vá se transformar agora, Peter" O loiro diz, percebendo que os olhos do moreno estavam brilhando um azul elétrico antinatural. "E não deixa marca" completa quando sente Peter traçar uma trilha de beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço.

"Eu não vou" Peter afirma e logo em seguida deixa um chupão memorável no namorado. Um som indignado escapa os lábios de Chris, mas se resume a tirar sua própria camiseta e a do namorado logo em seguida e os dois soltam gemidos prazerosos quando Peter remexe os quadris contra os do loiro.

"Você quer me foder não é mesmo, Christopher?"

O loiro geme em concordância, suas mãos apertando com vontade a bunda do moreno. Peter se contorce no seu colo, remexendo os quadris ainda mais, suas ereções para lá de rígidas se roçando contra o jeans um do outro. Os vidros do carro embaçavam mais e mais conforme eles se colavam mais ao outro, com vontade.

"Você quer me foder bem aqui no carro do seu pai" afirma o moreno, com uma mão travessa brincando com a braguilha do jeans do namorado.

"Porra, Peter..."

"Me responda, Chris. Me responda e eu deixo você fazer o que você quiser" incita, abrindo a braguilha, acariciando o membro rijo do namorado pela cueca boxer.

"Peter, eu... Eu preciso te foder agora"

O moreno solta uma risada completamente perversa, capturando brevemente os lábios do namorado entre os dentes, arrancando um pouco de sangue.

"Então o que você está esperando?"

**.x.**

O problema das cidades pequenas é que rumores correm mais rápido do que poeira. Então é claro que Gerard iria ouvir tais rumores.

Anos mais tarde, Chris admitiria que era inevitável que seu pai descobrisse. Se talvez eles tivessem sido mais discretos em relação ao relacionamento dos dois. Se...

Mas eles não haviam sido.

"Christopher?" Gerard chama e Chris sabe que está em apuros porque seu pai só usa seu nome completo quando ele está com raiva, com muita raiva. Abre a porta do quarto para encontrar o pai com uma camiseta em mãos, a camiseta que Peter havia deixado no carro (juntos com as garrafas de cerveja), depois da primeira vez dos dois.

Merda.

"Você vai lavar e limpar o carro, Christopher. Está uma bagunça. Eu quero ver a lataria brilhando" Gerard diz, entregando a camiseta ao filho. "E se eu souber que está bebendo novamente você estará em apuros."

Chris faz um sinal afirmativo e faz menção de fechar a porta, sua cabeça girando. Talvez... Talvez Gerard não tenha percebido nada em relação a camiseta ou o seu namoro com...

"Ah... Chris?"

"Pai?"

"Se eu ouvir novamente que você se quer está respirando o mesmo ar que Peter Hale você não vai ser o único a arcar com as consequências, Christopher."

**.x.**

Chris vai embora, é claro.

Não diz a adeus a Peter e nem a ninguém, apenas pega o carro do pai e vai para o mais longe que consegue. Mas deixa um bilhete colado no armário de Peter, com apenas seis palavras escritas.

_Eu sinto muito. É melhor assim._

Não é bem uma despedida e nem é um eu te amo. Mal é um pedido de desculpas apropriado, não é nada do que Peter realmente merece ouvir.

Peter não vai atrás dele. Talvez o moreno tenha chegado às mesmas conclusões que Chris.

Talvez... Eles não valiam o sacrifício um do outro.

Chris tenta desesperadamente acreditar nisso.

**.x.**

Chris está limpando uma arma na mesa da cozinha, quando o telefone toca. É uma tarde ensolarada de domingo e Victoria e Allison estão aproveitando o sol no quintal.

É Mike (um amigo do ensino médio e um bom caçador) no telefone e ambos jogam conversa fora por um tempo até Mike dizer algo que faz o coração de Chris parar por um momento.

"Os Hales estão mortos" Mike diz e depois completa após um longo momento de silêncio. "Eu... Eu sei o que isso significa para você. Eu sinto muito."

Não, ele não sentia muito. Nos tempos do ensino médio, Mike era veemente contra o relacionamento entre Peter e Chris. Mas a coisa boa em relação a Mike é que ele não se importava realmente no que as pessoas faziam com a vida delas.

"Sobreviventes?" Chris pergunta, sua voz estranha até para os próprios ouvidos.

"Sim. Três deles. Ele... Ele sobreviveu, Chris"

Peter. Peter estava _vivo._ Que Deus o perdoe, mas ele nunca se sentiu tão aliviado em sua vida.

"Eu... Obrigada." Chris fala e não espera uma resposta antes de desligar o telefone.

Chris respira fundo uma, duas vezes. Ele não precisava para ser um gênio para saber que foi Kate. Claro que só poderia ser Kate, porque afinal ela não havia dito o que estava fazendo em Beacon Hills, um lugar que ela tinha ficado mais do que feliz em deixar para trás quando à hora de partir havia chegado.

Os Hales estavam mortos.

E Peter, oh céus, Peter estava vivo.

Seu estômago revira de tristeza e alivio.

Fica um longo tempo parado ao lado da mesa. Da onde está consegue ver Victoria e Allison no quintal, Victoria ensinando a filha a atirar facas em um alvo.

Ele ama as duas. Elas são sua família, Allison é sua vida.

Mas Peter... Nunca, nem por um segundo havia deixado seus pensamentos. A parte Chris que não estava ocupada pelas duas garotas mais importantes da sua vida, estava ocupada por Peter.

Chris sabia muito bem que perder a família seria provavelmente a pior tortura para o moreno. Perde-los iria matar Peter por dentro e saber que sua própria irmã era responsável por essa perda era como ter uma faca enfiada bem no meio do peito.

Por um momento, passa por sua cabeça voltar para Beacon Hills, voltar para Peter, voltar para ficar.

Voltar para poder dizer que ele sentia muito por ir embora e que sentia muito pela família de Peter. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas essa era um ideia estúpida, muito estúpida. Ele não podia voltar, não podia fazer nada porque sua irmã havia matado todos os Hales e se Chris estivesse no lugar de Peter, não gostaria de ver ele nem pintado de ouro.

De noite, quando Victoria pergunta se está tudo bem, Chris mente e diz que sim.

_I want all that is not mine_

_I want him but we're not right_

**.x.**

_PRIMEIRA PETERXCHRIS EM PORTUGUÊS, VIVA!_

Essa ideia surgiu de uma imagem que postei algum tempo atrás em um grupo (Shippers Br, como eu já falei, vão lá que ninguém morde não) e mesmo que a imagem não tivesse nada a ver com a fic eu escrevi uma espécie de mini-drabble com a ideia base dessa fic. Talvez eu escreva uma continuação onde Chris volta a Beacon Hills algumas vezes, para "conversar" com Peter (sim, com Peter no estado vegetativo). Quem sabe.

Não se esqueçam de comentar!

Qualquer erro mea maxima culpa.

Primeiro trecho, no começo da fic: Lucky you – The National

Segundo trecho, no final: Smother – Daughter

E vocês viram o trailer oficial da terceira temporada? Aquilo quase me deu um infarto.


End file.
